1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital system including digital devices, and more particularly to a method of providing an enhanced service in terms of quality and quantity via inter-authentication and data transmission/reception between a server and a digital device and between digital devices included in a digital system.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Broadcasting is rapidly converting from analog to digital all over the world.
As compared to traditional analog broadcasting, digital broadcasting has lower data loss owing to high resistance to noise, is advantageous for error correction, and provides higher resolution, and consequently more vivid imagery. Moreover, provision of a bidirectional service is possible under digital broadcasting unlike in analog broadcasting.
Although digital broadcasting has been realized via terrestrial, satellite, and cable media, in recent years, an Internet Protocol Television (IPTV) broadcasting service related to digital content, such as real time broadcasting and Content on Demand (CoD), for example, has also been implemented via an IP network connected to individual homes.